Time To Say Goodbye
by AnkouRavien
Summary: What would you do if the online game you play right now is going to close? Are you going to let your chars go just like that?


It's been a while since I last played Elsword. I'm doing some assignments, playing other games, and watching animes.

I logged in to Elsword and chose my main char.

After watching those animes, I wish I can have a fanservice from my char. That would be VERY interesting.

"What's this Harmony Event?" I clicked at the picture and it does nothing. Okay then.

"You're not expecting a fanservice from me, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" I shouted to my main char, which is Infinity Sword. Let's call him Els.

Els sighed. "I don't get it. You're a girl, but you want a fanservice from a girl".

"Why not?" I smiled.

"And your main char is clearly NOT a girl," he looked at me.

"Who cares! I love your skills!" My eyes are sparkling. "So let's show everyone these amazing skills!" I clicked a button to go to Sander Secret Dungeon. "Oh, I almost forgot to take the daily quests," I pressed L to see all the quests and accept all the daily secret dungeon quests.

Els closed his ears with his hands. "Master, stop it! The trumpet sound became louder!"

"Shut up, slave," I glared at Els with no mercy. I like how my chars calling me 'master'.

"And we haven't finished the weekly quest," Els said. I looked at the weekly quest. The last thing to do is get at least an S rank at Sander Secret Dungeon.

Party of 4 people is going to be made. I clicked the OK button and it formed a party automatically.

"Shut up, Vapor," I pressed ESC on my keyboard to skip the cutscene.

And all of us skip it.

"Poor Vapor," Els responded.

"Assault slash everything!" I shouted.

Els rolled his eyes. "Really, master?"

"And flame geyser," I smiled.

Els sighed. "Come on! Let me use Conwell!"

I laughed. "Just kidding. Anyway, f-ck sword shield".

"I don't care about that one. We hate that," he cackled.

Meet me, the Infinity Sword user. Meet Els, the Infinity Sword. We both hate sword shield. Why? Because all the scrubs use it.

Everything was going so well until I pressed the wrong button and made Els launch the enemy. "Master, what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized. Launching an enemy is a bit habit, isn't it?

Luckily we didn't get stuck on the last 2 maps before boss or whatever.

"HA guys," the Rune Slayer in our party threw a wind orb.

"Let's do that!" I shouted as I commanded Els to collect MP. I pressed the button.

"Blade rain!" Els shouted as he summoned a large Conwell and made everybody's screen turned white for a second. "Show that RS who's get cooler hyper active!"

The boss died in a minute. The screen result shows that Els did the least damage.

"My gawd!" I hit my head on the keyboard. "+8 is not enough? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I'm not die," Els said.

I looked at him. "Yeah".

He moved his face closer to the screen to see me. "Master, you don't look happy. What's wrong?"

"Actually... Elsword in here is going to be closed," I murmured.

"Yeah. I heard about that," Els nodded. "So that's why you logged in?"

I nodded. "Isn't that good for you, master?" Els asked.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, looks like you're happier in college. You're playing another game with your friends, right? I see you have a lot of friend!" he puts his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You don't seem happy when you're still in high school, but now things are different. I'm just a char. The fact that I'm talking right now is just your imagination. You should forget me and play with your friends out there!" he smiled.

"What the hell, Els?!" I can feel tears on my eyes. "I know you're just a char, but you've been playing with me since I was in high school! Most of my friends are senior and when they're graduated, I realized that I can count my friends that are at the same grade at me with my fingers! Most of them aren't gamers, my seniors are busy, and I can only play with you that time! You're my friend!" I cried.

Els placed his hands on the screen. "Master..."

"I know I'm crazy, but I don't think I'm the only one thinking like this," I sobbed. "I've spent so much time with you, you know..."

"Yeah. I know," he responded.

"Anyway, we got an S! The quest is cleared!" I shouted as I clicked the 'quick clear' 2 times. 1 for the weekly quest and 1 for the daily quest.

"What? The prize is doubled?" Els got confused.

"Huh, really?" I got confuses too. "So we got 2 chests that contain 6 coins for every different coins? Cool! Let's make the weapon!"

I commanded Els to walk to the board and I click the market. "Master, are you sure about this?"

"Of course!" I answered as I type 'sand blast' on the search box.

40 millions.

"Do we have money for that?" I pressed the I button to look at Els' inventory.

16 millions.

"NOOO!" I hit my head on the keyboard again.

"It's your fault to collect all the EDs on Lunatic Merchant!" he yelled.

Lunatic Merchant-my Lunatic Psyker-has all the other char's EDs.

"Well then I'm going to accept this and move on," I sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. I have to go to the campus tomorrow".

"Good luck," he smiled.

Just when I about to press the ESC, he said this, "thanks for playing with me, master. It was a great time!"

I waved my hand. "Good bye, Els".

He waved his hand back. "Good bye, master".

* * *

 _Actually Elsword on my country is going to migrate to NA!_

 _What kind of idea is this?!_


End file.
